


Didn't Quite Fit

by theagonyofblank



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't quite fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Quite Fit

They didn’t quite fit.

That was all Hana could think about as Candice slipped two fingers inside of her, eliciting a soft gasp.

But she didn’t fight it.

Why would she? There was no need.

After the explosion, Hana couldn’t quite see things the way she used to be able to – everything appeared to her in shades of grey. It was only when she was with Candice that she found she could see in colour once again, even if it was only for the most fleeting of moments. She grew to depend on those few moments, when her world was bright again.

The fact that she and Candice didn’t _fit_ seemed inconsequential.

It took a little while for Hana to get used to this, to deft fingers twisting and to a skilled tongue curling, filling her where she needed to be filled.

Candice, it seemed, didn’t need any time at all, taking to it instantly.

Hana angled her hips to better accommodate Candice, closing her eyes as Candice moved faster, in and out and in and out.

Then Candice brushed her thumb across Hana’s clit, once, twice, and then Hana was coming, loud and unapologetic.

When she caught her breath, she slid her way down Candice’s body, smirking right before her head disappeared between the other woman’s thighs.

It wasn’t long before Candice came, hard and fast and just the way Hana wanted her to.

It wasn’t bad sex.

It just didn’t feel right.

They didn’t quite fit.

And it didn’t mean anything at all.


End file.
